Golf ball manufacturers are constantly trying to achieve the perfect balance between feel and performance. For example, golf ball covers formed from balata allow players to achieve spin rates sufficient to control ball direction and distance, particularly on shorter shots, but balata covers are easily damaged. In contrast, golf balls covers formed from ionomer resins provide higher durability and overall distance, but the spin and feel are inferior compared to balata covered balls. And, unlike ionomer-covered golf balls, polyurethane covered golf balls can be formulated to possess the soft “feel” of balata covered golf balls, however, golf ball covers made from polyurethane have not, to date, fully matched ionomer-covered golf balls with respect to resilience or the rebound of the golf ball cover. In addition, polyurethane-covered golf balls are generally susceptible to yellowing (due to the aromatic nature of the material) and moisture absorption. While paints and moisture barrier layers may be used to counteract against the yellowing and moisture absorption in polyurethane-covered balls, the resilience and rebound are more difficult to design around.
Polyurea materials have recently come onto the scene for golf ball layer materials due to the improved resilience and adherence to layers formed of different materials. In addition, because polyurea-based compositions may be formed from aliphatic materials, the yellowing of aromatic polyurethane-covered golf balls is typically not an issue for polyurea-covered golf balls. Similar to polyurethane, however, because a polyurea golf ball cover is generally softer than a thermoplastic ionomer golf ball cover, the shear (cut) resistance does not compare to an ionomer-covered golf ball.
Therefore, there remains a continuing need for golf equipment having components having a soft “feel” that provide improved resilience, increased shear (cut), scratch and abrasion resistance, moisture resistance, and enhanced adherence without adversely affecting overall performance characteristics of the golf balls. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a composition that combines the shear and scratch resistance of ionomer resins with the soft “feel” of a polyurethane or polyurea that is suitable for forming golf ball components and other golf-related equipment.